This invention relates to systems used to measure the positioning of model airplane control surfaces relative to servomechanism position control signals. The new system uses a laser, attached to a control surface, projecting a light beam on a ruler scale to measure the deflection of the control surface.
Devices and methods for measurement of the deflection of control surfaces for model airplanes have been in use for many years. These methods usually involve the use of a protractor or similar curved scale measuring device positioned adjacent to a control surface to visualize angular deflection of the control surface. In some devices the curved scale may be attached to the control surface to aid in viewing the deflection thereof.
In all of these measurement techniques the angular moment relative to the measurement scale is small. Also the holding of the measuring device in the hand does not create a stable platform for accurate measurement. In those instances where the measurement scale is attached to a control surface, wing or other model airplane structure, the device is normally clamped to the airplane structure and uses mechanical brackets and extension rod structures to relate control surface motion to a measuring scale. These systems are difficult to position reliably and result in inaccurate measurement readings due to the mechanical mechanisms used to allow visual observation of deflection angles.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simple to use control surface position measurement system that provides a relatively accurate deflection angle measurement.
A model airplane control surface position measurement system and method according to the present invention comprises a laser light source for attachment to a control surface and a ruler scale having a positioning rod for location relative to the control surface hinge axis. One object of the invention is relatively accurate measurement of model airplane control surface relative deflection caused by servomechanism operation. Another object is ease in positioning the measurement system elements relative to the model airplane for control surface accurate deflection measurement.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.